


The Christmas Wish

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-01
Updated: 1996-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-01 00:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Santa grants Nick his greatest desire, for one special night only.





	The Christmas Wish

**Author's Note:**

> The Christmas Wish
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1996  
> \----  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

  
Nick had been called in to work on Christmas Eve. Nick arrived at the precinct and found that Tracy had the night and next day off. He knew that Natalie had also been called in to work. They were supposed to spend the evening together. He had been looking forward to spending the evening with Natalie.

"Captain, what's going on?" Nick asked Reese. 

"Sorry to call you in, but several people called in sick. We're working with a skeleton crew tonight." 

Natalie arrived at work to several new cases. She knew that the sooner she started the sooner she'd finish. She had been looking forward to spending Christmas Eve with Nick. She slipped into her cutting clothes and started with her first client. 

  

Several hours later she felt a familiar presence behind her. She turned around and saw Nick standing just inside the doorway. 

"Hi," Nick said. 

"Hi." 

"Do you still want to come over after work?" Nick asked hopeful. 

"Yes. At least we can spend Christmas Day together." 

"I know the holidays are tough for you. They're hard for me too." 

Her slightly sad eyes said she understood all to well. 

"Shall I pick you up?" He asked. 

"Yes." 

"Come here," he said playfully, noticing he was standing under the mistletoe. 

Natalie approached, curious. Nick took her in his arms and kissed her very passionately. She wrapped her arms around him and totally gave in to the feeling. She had not noticed the mistletoe. Nick heard someone approach and reluctantly broke off the kiss. Natalie soon heard the footsteps and understood. 

Nick smiled as he left. Natalie had a smile on her face. She took a seat in her desk chair and thought about the kiss. 

Nick picked Natalie up after their shift had finished. He noticed that no one was around and kissed her again under the mistletoe. Once again the sound of someone approaching broke up their kiss. 

The elevator door to Nick's loft opened. He stopped Natalie from entering and pointed up to the entrance of his loft. She saw the mistletoe and initiated the kiss this time. This time no one interrupted them. They hungrily kissed for what seemed to be an eternity before they separated. 

"Merry Christmas, Nick." 

"Merry Christmas, Nat. Where did we leave off?" 

"We were about to exchange gifts, I believe." 

They headed for the tree, where Nick plugged it in. It was a magnificent sight with all the colored lights and a mixture of classical and modern ornaments. Several packages, tastefully wrapped, had been laid around the base of the tree. 

Nick picked up one of the presents and handed it to Natalie. She handed one to him. They both sat on the floor in front of the tree and opened the gift in their hands. Natalie's box had a nice soft black leather jacket with a detachable lining. It would come down to the bottom of her skirts. 

"It's beautiful. Thank you," she said, touched. 

"It will keep you warm when work forces us outside on nights like tonight." 

Nick opened his box and found a several new extremely high quality paintbrushes and several tubes of paint. 

"Thank you. I was running low. I will paint something just for you." He loved the thoughtfulness of the gift. 

Nick handed her her last present. It was a smaller box, very elegantly wrapped. 

Natalie opened it and found a simple gold chain with a simple yet very elegant gold heart hanging from it. Her eyes showed him how much she loved the gift. 

"It's beautiful. So elegant. Would you?" She asked, holding out the necklace. 

He took the necklace from her and draped it around her neck. She held her hair out of the way as he fastened the clasp. It hung down just above the top of her blouse. 

She handed him the last present she had for him. Inside he found a sterling silver keychain with a heart on it. 

"It's lovely. Thank you," he said. 

Nick leaned over and kissed her. She responded. They kissed for what seemed to be an eternity before they moved over to the couch. He sat down beside her. She initiated the kiss this time. The passion heated up and they found themselves exploring the other's body. He swept her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. 

Up in the bedroom there was a pile of clothing on the floor. Nick and Natalie let loose their passion. They made hot steamy love all day long. 

Natalie fell asleep in his arms. 

Nick was the first to wake. He just stared at the beautiful woman in his arms. She looked so innocent and peaceful. He could not remember when he had been so happy and at peace. 

She woke and looked into his eyes. Her eyes reflected the smile on her face and the happiness radiating from within. 

"Did we....?" Nick asked a little surprized. 

"I think so. Unless we both had the same wonderful dream!" Natalie said. 

"How...?" 

"I don't know." 

"I did not feel anything vampiric in the least. " 

They slipped into a robe and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Nick found a note taped to his fridge. He thought it odd for the note to be addressed to them both. He knew it had not been there when they arrived that morning. He opened it and read it before showing it to Natalie. She saw his confused look when he handed her the note. 

"I found this taped to the fridge. It was addressed to both of us. It wasn't here when we arrived." Nick said bewildered. 

Natalie read the note which said - Merry Christmas! I thought you two could use a little holiday cheer. I granted both your secret desires for the one night. Miracles are possible when they are believed in strongly enough. Love, Santa. She was stunned. 

The end! 


End file.
